A New Generation Chapter One
by DarkBallerinaQueen
Summary: YuGiOH belongs to Kazuki Takahashi In a new era of duelists, a new hero is descovered in Domino. Or should I say heroine? Please read. I made up most of the cards. Enjoy!
1. A New Duelist

The New Generation

Chapter 1: Meeting a New Duelist

It had been ten years ever since the legendary duel between Yugi Motou, King of Games, and Jaden Yuki, an ace at the famous Duel Academy. No one really knows who won, though. But most say it was Yugi Motou. Ever since, duelist have been popping up everywhere, in every city, state, and country. But there is always one in particular that seems to be different. One who is always underestimated, yet wins in the end. This is the tale of the one in particular I'm talking about...

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning. Like every Saturday, 15 year old Celeste Hylton would go to the DC to hang out with friends. The DC is the Duel Club, and exclusive club for duelists only. Celeste's long brown hair flew in the wind, though it was in a ponytail. Celeste ALWAYS had it in a ponytail, with the exception of when she went to sleep at night. Celeste wore a long red jacket with a black tanktop undernieth, black pants, red chucks, and her normal hairstyle of her long brown hair in a high ponytail, tyed with a red ribbon. She walked down the sidewalk happily. On her right hand was a red-traced duel disk with a deck in the slot.

Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound from behind her. She turned to see a stampede coming at her. "Hey, where's the-" that's all she said before the stampede ran her down. A girl in the crowd turned to see Celeste on the ground. "Whoa, Celeste, is that you?" asked the girl. Celeste lifted her head. "Hello, Ophi." she said blankly. Then she stood up. "What's the big idea? What's the stampede?!" she exclaimed. The girl called Ophi laughed. Ophi had long dirty brown curly hair that reached her waist. She had on a striped green shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she laughed. "Celeste, haven't you heard of the new tournament?"

Celeste blinked. "Tournament? What tournament?" she asked. Ophi stared at her friend. "You mean you haven't heard? The four best duelists in the world are throwin' a tournament!"

Now it was Celeste's turn to stare. "The four best? You mean Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Motou?" Ophi nodded. Celeste's eyes widened. It was a dream of her's to duel Yugi Motou, King of Games. She'd always wanted to see how he got his name, and wanted to see if it was possible to actually defeat him. But that was everyone's dream. "Where do I sign up?" she asked excitelly.

Ophi grabbed Celeste's hand and pulled her to a card shop. "Kame Game Shop?" asked Celeste when they arrived. Ophi nodded. "This is where you sign up."

Celeste bursted through the front door. It looked like an ordinary game shop. At the front desk was a man in his 20s or 30s. He had long blond hair with long bangs. He looked up at them and winced. "Lemme guess: You two are here to enter the tournament, right?" he asked them. Celeste nodded. "Sign-up sheet, please?" Ophi asked impatiently. The man shrugged and pointed to a poster on the wall. "Thank you." said Ophi. "I'll sign you up, too." Ophi whispered to Celeste. She walked over to the poster and picked up a pen.

Celeste glanced at the man's nametag. "Mr. Wheeler?" asked Celeste. The man looked up from his magazine. "Yes?" he asked. Celeste tilted her head. "Like, _Joey _Wheeler?" she asked. The man's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "No, just Mr. Wheeler." he said. Celeste shrugged. "Just asking."

But Celeste was actually right. It was really the famous Joey Wheeler. But he didn't want anyone to know that it was him. He was taking care of the shop for Yugi. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, was on a trip, and Joey had to take over while he was gone. "Signed us up!" exclaimed Ophi. "Let's go." Celeste waved to Mr. Wheeler. "Thanks. And bye!" she said cheerfully. Mr. Wheeler waved back, suprised.

"I'm tellin' you, Celeste, this card's gonna assure my victory!''

Ophi held up a new dragon card. It was called, 'Cloudburst Dragon'. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with this baby tomorrow!" she said gleefully. Celeste just nodded and smiled. The two stepped into a large building with the letters, 'DC' on the top. The club wasn't very packed. Duelists alike were spread around the room, either sitting down at tables or leaning against the wall. A boy with red hair waved to them and called them over. "Look, it's Todd!" said Ophi. The one nemaed Todd was sitting around with two other children, and girl with ebony black hair and a boy with dusty brown hair. "Hey, Carly and Spencer are here, too." pointed out Celeste. The five of them gathered around a wooden circular table. "So, anyone join the contest?" asked the boy called Spencer. Ophi and Celeste raised their hands. "Why didn't you guys?" asked Ophi. Todd shrugged. "I'm not really a tournament person." Carly gave a small smile. "I couldn't. I'm grounded." Spencer looked up. "I don't really think I'm ready yet."

"Haha! You lose, sucker! Now hand over your rarest card!"

Celeste looked over her shoulder. A duel, she thought. It was two boys. One was really tall and muscular, while the other was alot smaller and scrawny. The smaller one was on his knees, with the bigger one looking over him. "Come on, you lost! Hand it over!" yelled the bigger one. Celeste pushed her way through the crowd of people who had been watching. "What's goin on?" Celeste asked a girl named Julia. "Celeste!" she cried. "Oh, it's bad. That big guy, Brooner, they call him. He challenged the little guy, Peter, to a duel. But the challenge was that the loser had to give the winner his rarest card! I dunno why Peter just didn't decline, but he lost. Now Brooner's demanding his card!"

Celeste bacame angry. It was a dueling rule that the rare card rule couldn't be used anymore. Why was this guy breaking it? "Hey, Brooner!" shouted Celeste from the crowd. ''Leave Peter alone!"

Brooner looked up at Celeste. "Who are you?" he asked. Celeste broke apart from the crowd and got in the middle of the circle of bystanders. "Celeste Hylton, punk! And don't you know that the 'rare card' rule can't be used anymore? It's a rule!"

Brooner smirked. "So what?" he said. "It may be a rule, but it's not an important rule! Who cares if I break it?"

Celeste stomped her foot. "Brooner, it may not be the most important rule, but it's still a rule."

Brooner stood up and faced Celeste. "Care to teach me a lesson?" he asked smugly. "Let's duel! You and me, right now! If you win, I won't take his card. But if I win," he smirked again. "I get your rarest card!"

The crowd gasped. You see, Brooner was a well respected duelist in the DC. Nobody bothered to stand up to him because of his skill and roughness. Everyone was suprised to see Celeste trying. "Fine!" retorted Celeste. "I'll beat you anyway!"

Celeste and Brooner faced each other in the middle of the DC. They activated their duel disks. The holographic screens shot out of their duel disks and landed a few feet away. They drew their five first cards. "Duel!" they said at the same time.

"Ladies first." said Brooner with a smug smile. "Okay, so you're goin' first?" retorted Celeste. The crowd chuckled. "Grr....fine! Draw!" he drew a card. "I summon Dark World Vetrius!" **ATK:1500 DEF:900** "Your move."

Celeste drew a card. "I summon Angel of Darkness!" she cried. **ATK:1700 DEF:1000** "And, she has a special ability: If she's the only monster on my side of the field, I can draw one more card!" she drew her extra card. "Now, Angel of Darkness, attack Dark World Vetrius!" The angel sliced through Booner's monster in two.

**Booner's LP-3800**

"Grrr..." growled Booner. Celeste smirked. "Had enough?" she asked confidently. Booner shook his head. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card." The card appeared on Celeste's side of the field. "I end my turn."

Booner drew a card. "I summon Dark World Zenrir!" **ATK:1800 DEF:500** "Attack her angel!" he cried. Celeste cringed. "I activate my facedown!"

"WHAT?!"

Her card revealed itself. "Shield of the Hero makes it so that your attack is aimed at me instead of my monster!" The crowd gasped. Cards that saved a duelist's monster and aimed at the duelist instead were rare. The attack aimed instead at Celeste. The dark beam hit her in the stomach and blew her back a few steps. **Celeste's LP-2200**

"Why would you pay life points to save your monster?" asked Booner. "There's no point!"

Celeste stood up straight. "Cause I actually _care _about my monsters' well-being." she replied. The crowd began to murmer.

"Wow, she must really care about her monsters to pay life points for them"

"Pretty cool. Never seen a duelist that dedicated."

"I hope she wins. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Celeste.''

"Ten bucks on Celeste!"

"I believe it's my turn." said Celeste. She drew a card and smiled. "Okay, I sacrifice Angel of Darkness to summon Posidon, God of the Sea!" **ATK:2200 DEF:2000**

"Attack Dark World Zenrir!" It was destroyed by waves. **Booner's LP-3400**

"Grrrrr......." Booner growled even louder.

"I'll end my turn."

Booner drew a card he suddenly grinned, but in a bad way. "I remove Zenrir and Vetrius from the game to summon...DARK WORLD DRAGON LORD!" The crowd gasped. This was Booner's strongest monster. A huge dragon appeared on the field. **ATK:3000 DEF:2900**

"Attack Posidon!" **Celeste's LP-1400**

Celeste bit her lip. Man, 3000 attack points? she thought. "Your move, but it's not like you van do anything."

She drew a card. "Yes!" she whispered. She looked up at Booner. "Alright. First, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Angel of Darkness!" The angel appeared on her field once more. "Why bring her back?

"Because of her special ability." replied Celeste. "Now, I can draw another card."

"All the cards in the world won't help you now."

"So you think."

Booner widened his eyes. "W-Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm about to win!" The crowd gasped in shock.

"Next, I'll sacrifice her to summon Aphrodite, Goddess of Love!" A blond woman appeared on her field. **ATK:700 DEF:1000**

"Please! What's she gonna do?"

"Alot, cause of her special ability:when she's summoned, I can bring the spell card, 'Cupid's Arrow' to my hand!"

She took a spell card out of her deck and shuffled. "Now I'll play it!"

Booner looked nervous. "What does that do?''

Celeste smirked confidently. "I'll show you."

Suddenly, Dark World Dragon Lord's face became red, and it blushed. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" cried Booner.

"Don't you know what Cupid's Arrow does?" Celeste explained, "As long as Aphrodite is on the field when I play it, I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"What?!"

Booner's dragon moved to her side of the field. "And now it's time for Aphrodite's special ability." she smiled. "If a monster is taken over by Cupid's Arrow, she can absorb its attack points!" **APHRODITE'S ATK=700+3000=3700**

"Now, attack him directly!" Aphrodite blew a kiss at Booner. It hit him. **Booner's LP-0000**

"Wow," said Peter.


	2. Tournament On

A New Generation

Chapter 2: Tournament On

Celeste let her long brown hair out of its high ponytail. She gazed up at the gleaming full moon and sighed. She had gotten alot of praise at beating Booner at the DC. Apparently, people were actually afraid to face off against him. Celeste shrugged as her gaze on the moon broke. "The tournament starts tomorrow," she thought. Her hand became a fist. "And I'm gonna win." Her door began to creep open. "Celeste? Are you still awake?" It was her Aunt Tara. You see, Celeste does not have any parents. Well, not anymore, anyway. Her real parents, Tyler and Miranda Hylton, died years earlier in a car accident. Ever since, Celeste has lived in Domino with her Aunt Tara. Celeste quickly jumped into her bed and flew the cover over her head. "Celeste, I know you're awake." said her Aunt Tara. Celeste sighed and peeked her eyes over the top of her cover. "Come on in." she replied. Her aunt walked in.

Now, you would not think Celeste got most of her traits from her aunt. Her aunt had long blond hair that went down to her back, and bright blue eyes. Tara normally wore pink and blue, meanwhile Celeste would wear red, black, and green. A big difference was the fact that her Aunt Tara was an artist. She sculpted and painted, and was praised alot for her work. She would normally draw plants, scenery, and on occasion, people. Her aunt walked in with a smile, and to Celeste's suprise, a box.

"Celeste, this came for you in the mail this afternoon." said her aunt cheerfully. "It's from Aunt Stella." Celeste's eyes widened. Her Aunt Stella, from her mother's side, was an archeologist. She presided in Greece, where she excavated ancient artifacts with other archeologists. It was rare when she actually heard from her Aunt Stella. She lived so far away, that the only time Celeste had contact with her was when she sent Christmas cards to her. "Really?" she asked. Her aunt handed her the package. Celeste immediatly ripped off the tape and opened it. Tara peered over her shoulder.

Covered in bubblerap was a large green stone on a long piece of string. A note was at the bottom of the package. It read:

Dear Celeste,

I know I missed your 14th birthday last year. I apoligize dearly for that. To make up for it, I have decided to give you a late birthday gift. Enclosed you will find an emerald necklace I descovered last week. I do not know who it belonged to, but my college, Andrew Hathaway, believes it once hung around the neck of a queen. I hope you enjoy it!

Love,

Aunt Stella

Celeste removed the bubblerap, making the bare emerald shine in the faint moonlight. "Wow, lucky!" commented her aunt. "I sure would like a hunk of that hanging around my neck!" Celeste smiled and put the necklace on the table next to her bed. "Gonna wear it to the tournament tomorrow?" asked her aunt. Celeste smiled a little bigger and nodded. "For good luck."

Her aunt nodded back and rose off of her bed. "Good night." she said happily.

"Wow, this place is packed!"

Celeste nodded in agreement to Ophi's statement on the dueling arena. Her, Ophi, Todd, Carly, and Spencer had arrived at the arena a little early, yet it seemed as if they arrived in the very middle of it. Everywhere they looked, people were sitting in a seat, anxiously awaiting the future dueling. "At least you guys don't have to scan the area to get a seat." replied Todd. Ophi smiled at Celeste. "He's right, Celeste. We gotta go and check-in!" she said excitely. Ophi pulled the top card off of her deck. "And with this baby, the check-in will just be the beginning of my rampage of defeating every duelist I come up against!" She showed Celeste and the others her Cloudburst Dragon. "Huh, 2700 attack points? Pretty good, Ophi." commented Spencer. Ophi grinned proudly and kissed the top of the card. "And his attack points are just the tip of the iceburg. My dragon is gonna wipe the floor with these other competitors!"

"Oh joy, the brats are here already."

They were the commenting words of the famous Seto Kaiba, duelist extrordinare and all-around tough guy. Three figures accompanied him. "Aw, come on, Kaiba. Show a little excitement!" said Joey Wheeler, one of Kaiba's ticking bombs when it came to annoyance. "Yeah Kaiba, it's not like they did anything to you." said Mai Valentine, Leader of the elite female duelists in the world. Kaiba grunted in irritation. "I just don't see why we all have to be here."

"Yug', please explain to Kill-Joy over here why we all came." requested Joey. The fourth figure, the world famous King of Games Yugi Motou, remained silent. "Yugi? You with us?" asked Joey as he waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi blinked and looked up. "Uh, sorry. I spaced out for a bit there. What was the question?"

Joey groaned. "Please tell Kaiba why we're all here. Like, ALL of us."

Yugi looked concetrated now. "Because of the circumstances of the outcome of this tournament."

Joey and Mai nodded in agreement. "You up to date with us now, Moneybags?" said Joey, annoyed. Kaiba snorted. "Don't push it, Wheeler."

"Thank you for checking in, Celeste Hylton and Ophilia Clark."

Ophi placed the pen back on the table as she and Celeste walked into the corridor that lead into the backstage of the arena. "Ugh," said Ophi in an irritated tone. "I hate it when people address me by my full first name." Celeste rolled her eyes. Then she realized how many duelists were there. As she and Ophi walked, she noticed a particular girl. She had long, puffy white hair that reached her back and dark brown eyes that were fixed on her deck. She wore a red sweatshirt with a white skirt and plain white tennis sneakers. On her right hand was a red watch, and sitting next to her was a dark red trimmed duel disk.

"Hey, see her?" whispered Celeste to Ophi. She pointed to the girl. "Uh huh. So what?''

"I dunno. Just pointing her out. We gotta know our competition if we're gonna win."

A loud, female voice rang out from the loudspeaker. "Will competitors Celeste Hylton and Ava Morris please report to the dueling ring with their duel disks." said the voice. "Alright, Celeste! You and this Ava girl get to go first!" Celeste nodded confidently. "And she's going down!" she exclaimed. Celeste glanced at the strange girl; She was gone.

"Sweet view, huh Yugi?"

The four legendary duelists sat in chairs up in a high section in a tower. From this angle, they could examine every duel with ease. "Yeah, this view is very cool." agreed Yugi. "Hey, look. I think the first duel is starting." pointed out Mai. She and Joey sat in the front row, with Yugi and Kaiba in the higher back. Two small figures could be seen walking from far below. One was a small, red and white spot. Another was a red and brown speck. "I wonder who will win the first one." said Joey. Yugi remained unusually quiet.

Celeste walked out of the corridor she had walked into a few minutes ago. Immediatly, the crowd roared with excitement. She sheepishly waved to the bystanders as she approached the center of the arena. A male announcer was standing there. He had a black suit and shiny black boots that glistened in the blinding sunlight. He also had a large hairdoo. "Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer. "Welcome to the first annual Legendary Duelists duel monsters tournament!" The audience practically screamed in applause. "Our first competitor is a local favorite who recently defeated a well-known bully. It's Celeste Hylton!" She blushed at the mear mention of her name in such a loud voice. The crowd cheered. "And in this corner, a true, out of the blue competitor who has a FLAMING personality!" he chuckled. "It's Ava Morris!" Celeste gasped. Walking toward her was the same girl who she had pointed out earlier.


End file.
